Héroe entre las llamas
by CriXar
Summary: Luego de una emergencia en su secundaria, Max salva el día junto a ENTEK. Pero un mal entendido con Sydney le costará caro.


-¡Quiero este lugar desierto! ¡Vayan! ¡Vayan!- ordenó Ferrus a sus agentes. Luego de que Toxon atacara la secundaria de Copper Canyon, la había cubierto con uno de sus ataques químicos para distraer a ENTEK durante su escape. Ahora la escuela estaba cubierta por un gas lo suficientemente potente como para dejar noqueado a cualquiera.

-¿Salieron todos ya?- preguntó Max Steel en cuanto terminó de inspeccionar el perímetro para confirmar la huida del villano.

-Afirmativo. Todo el edificio ha sido desalojado.- dijo su tío.

-No todos.- dijo una muchacha de rubios cabellos.- Mi amigo, Max. Yo no lo ví salir.

-No se preocupe, jovencita.- dijo el héroe.- Él, eh, fue uno de los primeros en salir.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en dónde está?- preguntó Sydney. Sin saber que hacer, Ferrus se retiró del lugar, dejándole eso a Max.

-Le aseguro que está bien. Ahora mejor aléjate de aquí.- insistió este empujándola por los hombros de regreso con el resto. Molesta, se acercó a Kirby.

-¿Y? ¿Saben algo de Max?- preguntó él.

-Dicen que salió, pero no saben en donde está.- dijo ella cabizbaja.- ¿Y aún está atrapado adentro?

-¿Qué clase de loco estaría aún allí con todo este desastre?- exclamó su amigo. Ella volteó hacia la puerta todavía abierta.

-Si él está aún ahí, entonces esa loca soy yo.- dijo antes de correr hacia la entrada.

-Max no es tan tonto. Créeme, si no lo sacaron estoy seguro de que salió por su cuenta.- Su distraído amigo continuó hablando solo sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedió.

-Bien, creo que ya podemos irnos. Los químicos han sido retirados, el cuerpo de bomberos se encargará del resto.- comunicó Ferrus a su equipo.

-Al fin.- dijo Steel.- Este olor está matando mi nariz.

-Amigo, tú no tienes nariz.- rió Max.

-Es una metáfora.- respondió molesto el Ultra Link. De repente escucharon gritos tras ellos,

-¡Hey, espera! ¡No puedes entrar!- advertía Jefferson a un escurridizo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Max acercándose.

-Una chica corrió adentro de nuevo. Decía algo sobre buscar a alguien.- explicó.- Iré por mi equipo para sacarla de ahí rápido. Aunque ya no hay gases, todo este humo es peligroso.

-Espera, ¿no era acaso rubia y de ojos cafés?- preguntó el chico preocupado.

-Creo que sí.

-¡Sydney!- exclamó antes de entrar rápidamente. Jefferson ni siquiera pudo detenerlo.

-¡Nadie puede entrar aún!- gritó.- ¿Por qué no me escuchan?- dijo el agente frustrado.

Adentro el lugar era un desastre. Las cenizas cubrían el suelo y con el humo apenas podían distinguirse algunos contornos. Varios salones de clases aún ardían en su interior y era imposible respirar.

-¡Max! ¡Steel!- llamó Ferrus por el intercomunicador.- ¿Es que acaso perdieron la cabeza? ¡Salgan de allí en ese instante! ¿Por qué regresaron?

-Es Sydney.- respondió Max.- Ella cree que aún estoy adentro y volvió para buscarme. Tengo que sacarla de aquí.

-Enviaremos a un equipo por ella, pero solo salgan de ahí. La infraestructura es muy inestable.

-No me iré sin ella.- dijo finalmente el chico.- ¿Puedes verla, Steel?

-¿Hablas enserio? ¡Claro que no! Espera,- dijo repentinamente.- mis sensores indican que hay alguien cerca.

-¿En dónde?

-La cafetería.- El héroe se apresuró. El escenario allí no era distinto. Conforme se acercaban comenzaron a oír una débil voz.

-¡Max! ¿Dónde estás?- Era Sydney. Se tambaleaba a tan solo unos pasos de ellos, mareada por respirar el aire contaminado. Poco a poco decaía y no cesaba de toser.

-¡Sydney!- llamó Max.

-¿Max? ¡Max!- continuó llamando ella. Finalmente su cuerpo se rindió a desfallecer. El joven corrió hacia ella y la levantó con cuidado del suelo.

-No, no, no. ¡Sydney!- lloriqueaba.- Steel, ¿cómo están sus signos vitales?

-No creo que quieras saber.- respondió él. Sin dudarlo el héroe la tomó en sus brazos y caminó de regreso a la puerta de emergencia por la que había entrado, cuando uno de los escombros cedió por el fuego contra las puertas de la cafetería, bloqueándolas.- ¡Max, cuidado!- exclamó Steel haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Y ahora como saldremos de aquí?

-Ferrus dijo que enviaría aun equipo por ella. Deben llegar en un momento.- dijo su amigo.- Aunque no creo que ella tenga un momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Su nivel de oxígeno disminuye muy rápido.- explicó.

-Oh, no. Eso no.- Colocándola con cuidado en el suelo, tomó su rostro y lo acercó al suyo antes de abrir su caso.

-Max, ¿qué haces? Si respiras este humo también estarás en problemas.

-No quiero que le pase nada.- le respondió el muchacho decidió. Acto seguido unió sus labios con los de la chica para proporcionarle una buena bocanada de aire. Unos segundos más tarde ella comenzó a reaccionar. En cuanto Max se alejó de ella, tosió un par de veces.- ¿Sydney? ¿Estás bien?

La joven abrió levemente sus ojos y apenas pudo reconocer el rostro frente a ella. Luego calló inconsciente de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente volvió en sí se encontraba afuera, en una de las ambulancias que habían acudido a ayudar. Max estaba junto a ella.

-Hey.- saludó él con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Retirando la máscara de oxígeno que le habían colocado, Sydney se sentó en la camilla.

-Bien, supongo. ¿Dónde estabas? Como no te ví salir, creí que aún estabas adentro. Y yo, bueno...

-Entraste, lo sé.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, por que...

-Por que este valiente joven entró a su rescate en cuanto uno de mis agentes le contó el malentendido.- intervino Ferrus para "explicar."- Puso su vida en riesgo para salvar la suya.

-¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó ella enternecida.

-Eso parece.- dijo el chico algo nervioso.

-Aw, Max.- exclamó Sydney rodeando el cuello de su amigo en un abrazo. Este fue correspondido de inmediato. El comandante de ENTEK levantó su pulgar con una sonrisa a su sobrino.

-Gracias...- le susurró este a espaldas de la muchacha.

**_Intenté buscar historias acerca de estos dos, per no encontré mucho. Así que decidí hacer un fic yo misma. :3_**


End file.
